


Scars

by Catbeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbeach/pseuds/Catbeach
Summary: - Шрамы теперь не в моде, Шерлок. Люди ими испещрены.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Scars

Когда разговор зашёл о шрамах, они оба не поняли. Ясно было только огромное их количество у Шерлока. Спина, руки, ноги, грудь, шея, скрытая под густыми кудрями волос - всё было очерчено бледными напоминаниями о ранениях. Неровный шов на предплечье до сих пор отдаёт болью при прикосновении. Зашивал Ватсон. Слишком нервничал, руки дрожали. Мориарти бы такого себе не позволил. Он внимательно выслушивает рассказ о последнем ранении и откусывает значительный кусок яблока.

\- Впечатляет. Угадаешь мои?

Шерлок равнодушно усмехается.

\- У тебя их нет. Ты всегда работаешь чужими руками.

\- Ох, Шерлок. - Он растягивает каждую гласную в чужом имени, щурясь как кот с пренебрежительной усмешкой. - Ты ошибся.

Во взгляде Холмса на мгновение вспыхивает заинтересованность. В идеальной фигуре Мориарти шрамы казались настолько неестественными, неправильными, что необходимость выяснить правду о структуре чужого тела становится почти болезненной. Джим нарочито медленно тянется к верхней пуговице своей чёрной рубашки, расстегивает её. Шерлок следит за каждым его движением. Время тянется нугой, сгущая воздух вокруг. Холмс почти перестаёт дышать в ожидании.

\- Здесь так жарко. - Мориарти наклоняет голову набок, улыбаясь, и складывает руки на груди. - Так о чём мы там говорили?

Нить напряжения обрывается.

\- Покажи мне.

\- Зачем, Шерлок? К чему тебе подобное знание? Или это алчность? Великий Шерлок Холмс не может чего-то не знать, ошибаться. Сомневаться.

Последнее слово Мориарти растягивает до безобразия. Шерлок вздергивает подбородок, откидывается на спинку кресла и ещё раз пробегает по телу Джима глазами. Ищет хоть какой-то намёк на шрамы. Ничего.

\- Ты боишься?

\- Это приём такой? Глупо, Шерлок. Ты меня разочаровываешь.

\- Это не вопрос. Ты боишься. Иначе, щеголял бы голым по пояс и рассказывал про свои злоключения. Тебе всегда нужно шоу, Джим.

\- О, ты воображаешь меня голым? - Он улыбается, зная ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Не увиливай. Что в этих шрамах? Почему ты их прячешь? Они безобразны? Нет, ты не из тех людей, которые бы стали беспокоиться о такой мелочи. - Шерлок сам не замечает, как начинает говорить быстрее, перебирая варианты.

\- Так и скажи, что я не могу быть безобразным. - Джим тянется за кружкой чая из тончайшего веймара.

\- Тихо. Как они появились? Драки, аварии, твои зловещие планы, вендетта от недобитых врагов?

Ровное дыхание Мориарти прерывается всего на мгновение, но Шерлоку этого достаточно.

\- Вот оно. Месть. От кого же? Нет, подожди. Мы говорим о шрамах. Множественное число. Их много? Ты мог позволить себе допустить ошибку не один раз? Нет, это…

Холмс теряется. Джим Мориарти - человек, который не допускает ошибки. Никогда. Но предположение не может быть неверным. Мориарти опускает взгляд, рассматривая из-под опущенных ресниц стоящий в стороне череп.

\- Так сосредоточен на незначительной глупости. Шерлок, мне тебя жаль.

Они оба понимают, что эта фраза лишь попытка закончить данный разговор. Шерлок встаёт со своего кресла. Мориарти внимательно следит за каждым движением детектива.

Он осматривает кофейный столик со стоящим на нём сервизом. Миссис Хадсон сегодня с особенной тщательностью отмывала чайник и ушла на прогулку раньше прежнего. Ей было известно, что придёт особый гость. Сегодня Шерлоку не будет скучно.

Так и получилось.

Скучно не было.

У Шерлока холод по коже идёт от одного присутствия Джима. Никотиновые пластыри не спасают. Ломка от отсутствия рядом развитого интеллекта проявляется, как только Мориарти закрывает за собой дверь. Так происходит раз за разом вот уже месяц. Джим всегда приходит без предупреждения. Шерлок всегда это предвидит. В одиночестве им скучно. До безумия.

Они оба достаточно умны, чтобы понимать насколько тяжело Шерлоку будет уснуть, не разгадав очередную загадку. Загадку, связанную с ним.

Холмс опирается на подлокотники кресла по обе стороны от Джима и приближается ближе, впиваясь взглядом в каштановые глаза собеседника.

\- Покажи мне. Свою. Слабость.

Голос Шерлока низким громом окутывает их обоих, заставляя Джима на мгновение перестать дышать. Мориарти подаётся навстречу с широко раскрытым безумием в глазах. Между ними напряжение в тысячу ватт. Ответ слышится в едва заметном шёпоте.

\- Не могу.

Шерлок отталкивается от кресла и отходит к окну. Длинный махровый халат театрально вздымается за ним, заставляя Джима усмехнуться.

Холмс беспорядочно обыскивает шкафы дрожащими руками. Натыкается на открытую пачку сигарет. Осталась только одна. Он нервно щёлкает зажигалкой, и вдыхает дым.

\- Ты ведь бросил. Никотиновые пластыри, прочая ерунда, наркотики.

\- Иди к чёрту.

\- Я только оттуда.

\- Наверняка, увлекательно провёл время.

\- Ох, ты даже не представляешь насколько прав. - Шерлок не оборачиваясь видит улыбку в его голосе. Только причины не знает. Холмс и предположить бы не смог, насколько радует Мориарти его вид на фоне окна.

\- Почему тогда пришёл?

\- Ты ждал меня.

\- Я спрашивал не об этом.

\- Я пришёл, потому что ты ждал.

Шерлок с неохотой признаёт его правоту и затягивается, открывая окно. Стоящая рядом скрипка притягивает взгляд всего на секунду, но Мориарти его перехватывает.

\- Только не играй грустного. Трагедии нынче не в моде.

\- Я и не собираюсь.

\- Не лги мне. У тебя это так неумело выходит.

Шерлок скользит взглядом по пиджаку Джима, замечая на нём серую шерсть.

\- Твой чёрт любит кошек?

\- Шиншилл. Ты ошибся, Шерлок. Сно-ва. Сегодня что конец света? - Голос Мориарти непредсказуемо меняется с высокого на низкий. - Я бы хотел его увидеть.

\- Ты можешь его устроить.

\- Да, могу. Ты не выживешь.

\- Уверен?

\- Ты когда-то был моим светом. В этой кромешной тьме идиотов. Ну, до того, как начал расследовать скучные дела и связался с Ватсоном. Глупый мальчишка. Ты заразился глупостью от него?

\- Я Умён.

\- Так бессмысленно самоуверенно, Шерлок. Впрочем, я не спорю. Ум теперь сексуален.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- По инерции. Главное начать.

\- Ты отвлекаешь меня от раздумий.

\- Обо мне?

\- О твоих шрамах.

\- Ску-ка.

Шерлок ведёт плечом. Мориарти заскучал с ним. Обидно? Нет, недопустимо.

\- Что заставит тебя показать их?

\- Брось, этот разговор напоминает мне метания девственника... ах, да.

Джим улыбается. Эта тема заводит его в мыслительный тупик, из которого хочется выбраться. Сменить тему на другую, потратить их совместное время на что-то более “интересное”. Мориарти заставляет себя даже в мыслях не произносить “возбуждающее”, будто Шерлок способен это услышать. Джим бы умер за возможность услышать это от него.

Мориарти никогда не видел, как Шерлок работает. Метания по комнате, часто меняющееся выражения лица. Так интересно. Джиму до дрожи в пальцах было приятно за этим наблюдать. Он был готов консультировать каждого мелкого воришку, чтобы дела становились интереснее. Чтобы наблюдать за Холмсом немного дольше.

\- Хорошо, Шерлок.

Джим не понимает почему соглашается. Сам себя не контролирует, как это бывает в такие частые приступы безумия.

\- Хорошо, я покажу.

Холмс замирает напротив любимого черепа, заглядывает в пустые глазницы, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему не послышалось.

\- Но ты будешь мне должен.

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Мой кусочек света. Шерлок кивает. Не важно что Мориарти имеет в виду. Он на всё согласится.

\- Предупреждаю, это сделал влиятельный человек. Позже расскажу кто. Кстати, никто не должен был знать.

Джим стягивает рубашку с плеч, оголяя поясницу и лопатки. Остатки от ранений удлиненные, ещё не потерявшие цвет, расположенные параллельно позвоночнику так неестественно подчеркивают бледность его кожи. Шерлок одергивает себя, перебарывая желание коснуться их.

\- Как?

\- Воткнули нож в спину, ничего необычного.

Мориарти закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами. За окном какой-то парень в камуфляже убирает бинокль за пазуху. Кому-то уже всё сообщили.

-Пришло время отдавать долг.

Мориарти бросает рубашку на пол, развернувшись к Холмсу. Шерлок неуправляемо краснеет, когда Джим прижимается к нему губами.

***

Кто-то чиркает спичками.

\- Никто не должен был знать об этом.

\- Я в курсе, Холмс.

\- Свидетели должны быть устранены.

\- Знаю. Вы сможете убить брата?

\- Устроить самоубийство. У меня нет альтернативы.

\- А уничтожить самого Мориарти?

\- Он нам нужнее сейчас.

Сигарета гаснет.

***

\- Алло. Действительно? Майкрофт так решил?

Вдох

\- О, занятно. Моими руками? Или? Я понял.

Выдох

_Через неделю он увидел конец света._


End file.
